21 Days
by Haerinee
Summary: Jika aku bertemu dengamu lebih awal, maka aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari 21 hari saat kita bertemu. [ChanBaek Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Haerinee

Genre : Romance, school, life

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

Other casts : Temukan sendiri.

**FF terinspirasi dari drama korea Master's Sun dan beberapa drama lainnya. FF Chanbaek ini murni karya Haerinee. Maaf apabila ada kesamaan tokoh atau alur cerita. Karena sesungguhnya manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Hati-hati typo!**

**Selamat Membaca^^**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**21 Days**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tinggi bersurai coklat sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor sekolah. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan status keluarganya yang konglomerat itu. Sampai – sampai ia bisa datang ke sekolah sesuka hatinya. Mungkin bisa saja, toh ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah swasta terkenal dan anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul.

Baginya sudah tak aneh lagi bila bertemu dengan para yeoja yang meneriaki namanya itu. "Park Chanyeol!" "Chanyeol Oppa saranghae." "Chanyeol Oppa yaaa.." Mungkin itu hanya beberapa saja, selebihnya masih banyak lagi.

Dia sudah seperti idol dari agensi-agensi yang sedang popular. Namun baginya tak perlu harus susah payah untuk menjadi terkenal. Cukup dengan status keluarga itu dia sudah sangat terkenal bahkan melebihi actor-aktor tampan seperti Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Min Hoo atau Kim Woo Bin.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa tahun lagi ia akan menjadi presdir perusahaan Ayahnya yang sudah turun temurun itu. Tak perlu sekolah sampai menyandang gelar tinggi pun setelah lulus SMU ini jika ia ingin menjadi presdir itu pasti terlaksana.

Songsaenim Lee, guru yang sedang mengajar waktu itu hanya dapat menghela nafas saat Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Chanyeol memang anak pemilik sekolah namun kemampuan otaknya tak dapat di andalkan. Bisa dibilang ia sedikit bodoh.

"Anak dewa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sekolah di jam seperti ini?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan. Teman satu-satunya Chanyeol yang kekayaannya sama dengannya.

Bisa di bilang Chanyeol suka memilih-milih teman. Kalangannya harus kalangan benar-benar konglomerat yang perusahannya tak pernah bangkrut selama berdiri.

"Kau berisik!" Desisnya sinis pada temannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa calon presdir seperti ini. Berangkat sekolah sesukanya. Peringkatnya pun paling bawah." Gumannya dengan cukup keras hingga Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"YAA! KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat teman-teman sekelas menoleh kepadanya termasuk songsaenim Lee. "Kau mengomel seperti Ajumma." Lirihnya.

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu pun hanya terkekeh geli.

Setelah pelajaran Songsaenim Lee berakhir. Beberpa anak keluar beberapa diantaranya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam akibat pelajaran yang menjengahkan itu.

"Yaa! Kau Jongdae!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan keras pada namja berkaca mata. "Aku butuh hiburan. Keluarkan suara emas mu."

Seperti hari-hari biasa. Jongdae teman sekelas Chanyeol yang di kenal memiliki suara bagus itu akan di perintah Chanyeol untuk bernyanyi. Dan mau tidak mau itu harus dilakukan agar sang calon presdir tidak marah sedikit pun.

Perlu diketahu Kim Jongdae adalah anak dari salah satu penyanyi terkenal di Korea. Perlahan Jongdae menutup matanya saat bernyayi.

_"__Dagaseomyeon jakku meoreojyeoganeun"_

_"__Eoryeoun nae sarangeun"_

Jongdae terus melanjutkan lagu milik Seo In Guk itu hingga selesai. Dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Bukannya ia terkejut dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi, namun ia justru tersenyum. Karena tak harus lagi mendengar makian dari sang calon presdir itu. Chanyeol memang sangat terkenal.

"Suatu saat pasti akan ada hal yang membuatmu sadar Park Chanyeol." Jongdae berguman dalam senyumannya dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke dalam rumahnya. Saat ini ia berada tepat di pintu utama yang sangat megah.

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya sepulang dari sekolah. Oke memang ini sudah biasa, karena kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk bahkan sampai ke luar negri.

"Tuan muda. Nyonya baru saja tadi siang pergi ke Jepang." Ucap salah seorang maid pribadi Chanyeol.

Sudah ia duga, bahwa Ibunya saat ini tidak ada di rumah. Bahkan untuk betatap mukapun mereka jarang sekali.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai 2 tepatnya ke kamarnya yang super besar.

_'__Ting Nong'_ Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

Gerakannya tangannya terhenti saat hendak meraih handle pintu. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna putih itu dalam saku blazer yang berwarna hitam.

From : Kkamjong

_"__Nanti malam ada balapan. Calon presdir, kau harus ikut! Aku tunggu!"_

Chanyeol sudah membacanya, namun ia tetap tak ingin membalasnya. Bukannya ia tak punya saldo pulsa namun itulah Chanyeol. Selalu mengabaikan apapun.

Suara deru mobil sport menderu di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Ya tentu saja jalanan sepi. Sekarang tepat pukul 2 malam. Tampak baru saja datang sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih bersih itu sampai ke tempat yang di tuju.

Tampak seorang namja berjaket kulit hitam nan mahal keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Yup situ adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah kau menyerah saja kali ini." Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Cih tidak semudah itu Wu Yi Fan." Chanyeol menekan setiap suku kata nama yang di ucapkannya.

"Jangan formal seperti itu, santai saja." Ucap namja bernama Wu Yi Fan itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau sudah datang." Jongin datang dengan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dalam balapan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tak ingin apapun." Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan. "Hanya ingin bermain saja." Lanjutnya kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ayolah aku tak ada waktu lagi." Teriak Seorang namja yang memiliki kantung mata tebal.

"Kau sudah kembali Tao?" Tanya Jongin. Ya memang sepengetahuan Jongin namja itu baru saja ke China lusa yang lalu.

"Apa itu penting?" Tanya Yifan pada Jongin.

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Jongin. "Atau jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ayo mulai." Yifan menginterupsi agar permainan cepat berlangsung sebelum Jongin berpikiran macam-macam.

Chanyeol, Yifan dan Tao menyalakan mesin mobilnya masing-masing. Jongin tidak ikut dalam balapan ini karena dia malam ini menjadi pemegang bendera sebagai tanda permainan dimulai.

"GO!" Teriak Jongin dengan keras.

"Apa yang direncanakan 2 makhluk China itu saat ini." Lirih Jongin saat melihat 3 mobil itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu...

Chanyeol berada di urutan pertama malam itu. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan dan tangannya masih mempertahankan laju kemudinya.

Entah anehnya dari pertengahan permainan tadi Chanyeol tak melihat mobil kedua rivalnya itu. Chanyeol melirik ke spion mobilnya.

Namun saat ia beralih ke depan lagi sebuah cahaya yang Chanyeol yakin itu adalah cahaya mobil melaju tak kalah cepat darinya hingga dengan cepat Chanyeol membanting kemudinya ke pinggir jalan.

Jongin masih setia menunggu temannya di tempat tadi. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari kejauhan membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya karena silau.

"Kau? Kemana Chanyeol?" Jongin melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu pertama yang kembali namun kenapa ia harus melihat Tao yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?

"YAAA.. Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanyanya lagi melihat Tao yang terdiam. "Kenapa kau kembali dari arah yang sama?"

"Chanyeol kecelakaan. Mobilnya jatuh ke sungai." Tao memasang ekspresi sedih. "Aku kembali untuk memberi tahu."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. KAU!"

.

.

******TBC******

**Annyeong haseyo!**

**Mohon reviewnya chingu^^ saya pemula disini. **

**Ini FF pertama saya yang berani di publishkan dari beberapa FF yang saya buat juga setelah dorongan dari teman-teman saya. Toh jika semua FF di pendem ga akan beranak juga ujungnya kkk~**

**Okke Tunggu kelanjutannya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya Haerinee bisa ngelanjutin FF baru ini^^ Dipikir-pikir ini FF jadi mirip drama korea 49 Days tapi entahlah. Yah pokoknya banyak Drama Korea yang ngeinspirasi buat bikin FF ini. AWAS TYPO!**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**21 DAYS**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**.**

**.**

_"__Tepat pada pukul 03.15 sebuah mobil milik generasi PCY Group di temukan di sekitar sungai..."_

_"__...Pengendara itu tak lain adalah pewaris..."_

_"__...Kejadian ini di duga masih dalam penyelidikan..."_

_-PIP-_

Yifan mematikan televisi yang di tontonnya dengan kasar. Ia sangat kesal. Karena semua stasiun televisi di Seoul menampilkan berita tentang kecelakaan pewaris PCY Group itu.

"Arrrghhh..." Kesalnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Chanyeol!" Yifan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Ah aku tahu, pasti si hitam itu menelpon ambulance dan polisi disana. SIAL!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Sudahlah berhenti seperti itu." Ucap Tao yang baru saja datang ke apartemen milik Yifan.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tenanglah bung. Aku sudah mengbungkam mulut si kkamjong itu. Dia tak akan mengungkapkan apa sebenarnya." Ucap Tao berjalan santai.

"Kau yakin?"

Tao mengangguk.

**-21 Days-**

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Matanya menyipit saat sang surya menampakan cahayanya tepat di depan matanya.

Saat sudah terbiasa dengan seperti itu Chanyeol membuka matanya. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah ruangan bercahaya putih yang sangat terang. Pakaiannyapun yang digunakan sangat putih bersih.

"Apa aku mati?" Kata itu yang dapan diucapkan olehnya. "Tidak mungkin."

Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang dan sangat terang hingga membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat dirasakan tubuhnya seperti terjatuh dari atas.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya seorang diri yang sekarang berada di sebuah jalan. Sepertinya di sebuah desa.

Chanyeol memandangi tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian berwarna putih termasuk jasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan itu, Nampak asri pemandangannya dan hening. Jauh dari bising kendaraan.

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Ia tidak tau ia harus berjalan kemana di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Tiba-tiba seorang Ahjussi melintas dihadapannya.

"Permisi, boleh saya tanya dimana arah ke Seoul?" Dan tak ada jawaban dari sang Ahjussi itu. Chanyeol mengira mungkin Ahjussi itu tuli atau buta karena tidak melihatnya.

Dan pada tempat yang sama datang 2 anak sekolah yang sedang berbincang melintas di hadapanya.

"Kau tau arah Seoul?" Sama saja, 2 anak sekolah itu tak menjawab.

Chanyeol berusaha menepuk pundak namja yang melintas di hadapannya. Dan ajaib tangan Chanyeol menembus tubuh pemuda itu. Seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah air.

"MWO?" Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia semakin bingung dan panik saat melihat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol memandangi tangannya namun sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara indah mengalun di telinganya, suara yeoja.

"Iya nanti aku akan kerumahmu Kyungie. Annyeong." Dilihatnya yeoja dengan sepeda putih dan berseragam sekolah itu sedang melambaikan tangan pada temannya di pertigaan jalan.

Chanyeol memandangi yeoja yang berjalan ke jalan dimana Chanyeol berada. Yeoja itu memandang Chanyeol.

Hal yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah "Mengapa yeoja itu bisa memandangku?"

"Ekhmm.. Mian kau tau arah ke Seoul?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya saat yeoja itu berada di dekatnya.

Saat ini yeoja berambut panjang yang dikat dua itu tengah memandang Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Sungguh imut.

"Molla." Dan yeoja itu menjawab sambil pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini aneh sungguh aneh." Gumannya. "YAA AKU BISA GILA KALAU SEPERTI INI!" Ucapnya berteriak.

"Kau memang gila jika terus berteriak seperti itu." Ternyata yeoja itu kembali lagi. "Mungkin nenek ku tau dimana Seoul. Kajja."

Chanyeol hanya dapat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mengenai ajakan yeoja ini.

"Mau atau tidak?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan mengikuti jalan yeoja itu.

**-21 Days-**

Chanyeol memandangi pelataran rumah sederhana di hadapannya dengan taman bunga kecil di depannya dan pagar kayu setinggi setengah meter itu membuat rumah sederhana yang terlihat indah.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat yeoja itu menyimpan sepedanya di samping rumah.

"Ne. Wae?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Rumah nenekku memang kecil hanya ada 2 kamar saja." Lanjutnya.

Yeoja berambut ikat 2 itu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya. Tak lupa Chanyeol menyusul di belakang yeoja itu.

Rumah yang benar-benar sederhana. Saat memasuki ruang utama hanya ada meja kecil di sana dan sepertinya tempat duduknya pun dilantai. Chanyeol berdiri diam menatap ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya nenek belum pulang." Yeoja itu berkata sambil masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang Chanyeol pikir itu adalah kamar.

Dan benar beberapa saat kemudian, yeoja itu datang dengan mengenakan pakaian santai ala rumahan.

"Ahjussi. Kau mau minum atau makan?" Tawarnya. "Ah ne. Disini hanya ada seadanya saja."

"Anni." Jawab cepat Chanyeol. "Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Chanyeol mulai tersadar atas panggilan 'Ahjussi' dari yeoja imut itu.

"Ahjussi." Ucapnya polos.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol pun menekan kalimat namanya dengan jelas.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih tua."

"Siapa bilang?" Sergah Chanyeol. "Umurku 19 tahun." Ucapnya.

"Jinjja?" yeoja menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri. "Setinggi ini." yeoja itu membandingkan tubuhnya dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat mirip Ahjussi.

"Suaramu saja seperti Ahjussi." Cibirnya. "Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya namun Chanyeol tak menjabatnya.

"Kapan nenekmu pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin..." Baekhyun berpikir "Aigoo! Aku lupa aku harus kerumah Kyungsoo." Baekhyunp un berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

**-21 Days-**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan di rumah Baekhyun. Tangannya menggapai daun pintu dan membukanya.

'Cklek' Pintupun terbuka.

"Ish anak itu pasti sudah pergi main." Wanita itu sudah sangat mengenal Baekhyun yaitu cucunya sendiri. "Sudah ku bilang untuk mengunci pintu dan meletakannya di bawah pot bunga."

Nenek menggerutu sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi bahan makannya. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, karena nenek hanya tinggal dengan Baekhyun.

Ohh ya. Ingatkan bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di dalam rumah itu dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya melewatinya saja, padahal Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu. Secara manusia normal, Chanyeol pasti terlihat.

Chanyeol sendiri bingung. Mengapa hanya yeoja tadi saja yang dapat melihatnya?

"Ne-nenek. Aku... Aish percuma saja ia tak melihatku." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya." Ucapan nenek itu membuat Chanyeol menatap ke arah nenek dan mendekatinya.

"Jeong..." Kata-kata Chanyeol terputus saat nenek itu ternyata mengambil ayam di bawah meja dapur. "Mwo?" Chanyeol menganga lebar.

"Aku mencarinya tadi pagi." Nenek itu mengelus ayamnya.

"Cih. Dia berbicara dengan ayam rupanya. Apa ayam lebih penting dari seorang namja tampan yang berdiri disini?" Cibir Chanyeol dengan keras. Karena bagaimanapun nenek itu tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Kau diam. Atau akan ku sembelih hari ini." Ucapa nenek itu entah kepada siapa, namun membuat Chanyeol bergidig ngeri.

**-21 Days-**

Hari sudah sore namun Baekhyun belum juga kembali ke rumahnya. Chanyeol semakin panik. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat ia ajak bicara.

Chanyeol tak mau lagi mendekati nenek Baekhyun karena kata-katanya yang mengerikan siang tadi.

"Nenek aku pulang." Itu suara Baekhyun dari luar, sangat jelas sekali.

"K-ka-kau? Masih ada?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Waktuku terbuang habis untuk menunggumu." Ucap Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Suruh siapa menunggu. Kubilang.."

"Baekkie, ayo makan." Terdengar suara neneknya di ruangan yang disebutnya sebagai dapur.

"Ne." Baekhyun pun berlari ke dapur. "Nenek. Kau lihat Ahjussi itu tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah ada di dapur bersama neneknya.

"Ahjussi? Yang mana?" Tanya neneknya bingung.

"Yang itu." Baekhyun membawa neneknya ke ruang utama lalu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya.

"Nenek tak melihat apapun." Ucap nenek, pandangannya diedarkan ke ruangan yang di tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal? Lalu...dia?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo makan!" Neneknya menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera makan bersamanya.

**-21 Days-**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan suara alat pencatat detak jantung. Ya itu di rumah sakit. Raga Chanyeol terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa alat di tubuhnya.

Saat itu Kim Jongin, setia menunggu sahabatnya ini untuk tersadar setelah dokter memvonis namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu sedang dalam keadaan koma.

Suara pintu terdenga terbuka cukup keras, membuat Jongin melihat ke arah pintu.

Jongin tersenyum dan berdiri lalu membungkuk saat di dapati seorang wanita berpakaian formal datang dengan beberapa namja berjas di belakangnya.

Jongin sangat kenal, ia adalah Ibu Chanyeol. Terlihat Ibunya menangis sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol, Ibunya begitu terpukul sepertinya melihat keadaan anaknya seperti ini.

Beberapa namja berjas itu, yang di ketahui Jongin sebagai pengawal dan sekertaris Ibunya memberi isyarat agar meninggalkan wanita ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya di setelah mereka berada di luar.

"Chanyeol mengemudi terlalu cepat malam itu sekertaris Kang." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan sekertaris Kang dengan tertunduk.

Ia dipaksa untuk bungkam daripada harus mengungkapkan kebenaran. Karena Yifan dan Tao akan menghabisinya jika benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Yifan dan Tao adalah anak pengusaha yang di takuti. Jongin tau, mereka memiliki pembunuh bayaran kelas handal, yang dapat membunuh ,mangsanya kapan saja di perintahkan.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Terlihat kekesalan di wajah sang sekertaris Kang.

"Anakku di dalam?" Tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya tak kalah tampan dengan Chanyeol namun sudah cukup tua.

Jongin membungkukan badannya. "Ne."

"Kau menunggunya seharian ini?" Tanya pria yang diketahui Jongin adalah Ayah Chanyeol.

"Ne, Abeoji." Jongin sudah menganggap keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarganya sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ayah Chanyeol itu berdiri di dengan menatap pintu untuk berusaha tegar.

"Kau pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah. Kamsahamnida Jongin-ssi." Ucap Ayah Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat VVIP.

**-21 Days-**

Baekhyun berjalan modar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia gelisah, ketakutan juga bingung.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendapati Chanyeol yang berada di kamarnya. Tatapannya seolah-olah bertanya _'Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kesini?'_

"Kau tidak menutup pintunya." Sepertinya Chanyeol dapat menebak pikiran Baekhyun dengan tepat. Sangat tepat sekali.

"Ah." Baekhyun pun menutup pintu kamarnya. "Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak tau? " Ucap Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya.

"Apa kau hantu?" Tanya Baekhyun takut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa aku masih hidup. Seorah-olah aku harus menemukan ragaku." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Sebodoh-bodohnya Park Chanyeol dalam pelajaran, tetap saja ia dapat berpikir dengan benar.

"Kau tidak tau aku?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekat. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak punya televisi atau ponsel?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tak ingin memintanya pada nenek. Ia sudah cukup terbebani dengan kehadiranku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu orang tuamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mereka meninggal saat aku kecil." Jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar dan menundukan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol melihat yeoja ini bersedih. Hatinya terasa teriris melihatnya. Tangan Chanyeol berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

Ibarat Baekhyun sebuah listrik, Chanyeol rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi saat itu, hingga terlonjak kaget.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan situasi saat ini sangat sangat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa benar Chanyeol harus menemukan raganya saat itu?

*******TBC*******

**Annyeong Haseyo! YO! YO! YOO~**

**Gimana Chapter 2 ini? Gaje yaa...**

**Beginilah FF pemula, mohon maklum. Disini Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo jadi yeoja. Haerinee tidak handal dalam bikin FF Yaoi.**

**Kamsahamnida : ****ristazhizha****,****ChanKai Love, ****48BemyLight.**

**Ditunggu kelanjutannya. Reviewnya jangan lupa^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Yo! Yo~ Akhirnya baru sempet lanjut ini ff yang terlantarkan. Mian uri reader. Haerinee banyak gangguan waktu mau ngelanjut ff ini. Semoga engga kecewa sama kelanjutannya yang gaje ini. kkkk~**

**Hati-hati typo**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**21 DAYS**

**.**

Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol melihat yeoja ini menangis. Hatinya terasa teriris melihatnya. Tangan Chanyeol berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

Ibarat Baekhyun sebuah listrik, Chanyeol rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi saat itu, hingga terlonjak kaget.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan situasi saat ini sangat sangat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa benar Chanyeol harus menemukan raganya saat itu?

**.**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman ia tak tidur karena ketakukan dengan adanya Chanyeol di kamarnya. Lihat saja sekarang matanya mungkin sudah seperti panda pemakan bambu dari China itu.

"Baekhyun." Sapa temannya yang sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ini masih pagi tapi yeoja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu selalu setia berada di sekolahnya pada pagi hari.

"Umm Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu. "Yaa! Baekhyun."

"Diamlah Kyungsoo sebentar saja. Nanti aku akan ceritakan. Aku mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"Apa film yang kau tonton kemarin menyeramkan sampai kau tidak bisa tidur semalaman?" Kyungsoo memainkan rambut Baekhyun. "Padahal itukan horror komedi. Kenapa kau setakut itu?"

"KYUNGSOO YAA! KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK!" Kalimat Baekhyun mampu membuat teman yeoja bermata bulat itu terdiam.

Sudah tidak aneh bagi Kyungsoo bila melihat teman dekatnya ini marah ketika waktu tidurnya di ganggu. Bahkan saat menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pernah mengusir sang pemilik kamar yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Bukankah itu keterlaluan.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidur dengan kasur lantai di kamarnya. Karena Baekhyun yang selalu tidak bisa diam jika tidur di atas kasur. Cara tidur yeoja itu benar-benar err... mengerikan. Baekhyun juga sering mengigau dan berteriak seperti orang gila ketika tidur.

Oke baik. Sekarang berhentilah membicarakan keburukan Baekhyun sebelum sang pemilik nama melempar sesuatu yang mematikan.

"Uhm.." Baekhyun melenguh dan merentangkan kedua tangannya saat dirasa tidurnya sudah cukup.

"Sudah selesaikah tidurmu, puteri tidur?" Kalimat pertama yang terdengar di telinga Baekhyun kali itu sontak membuatnya seketika membelalakan matanya.

"N-Ne." Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Keruanganku sekrang cepat!" Perintah Songsaenim Ahn, guru fisika di kelas Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir ini sekolah atau kamarmu huh?!"

"Sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun polos. Seolah-olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau murid yang kami banggakan. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di dalam kelas seperti yeoja liar."

"Mwo? Ye-yeoja liar?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ne. Kau boleh tanyakan itu pada Kyungsoo. Ujian masuk universitas beberapa minggu lagi. Aku harap kau harus ikut."

"Ta-tapi. Nenek?"

"Aku akan berbicara padanya. Sekarang keluarlah!" Perintah wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

**-21 Days-**

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam kelasnya dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo-yaa." Panggilnya saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Mwo-ya?" Tanyanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak membangunkanku? Kau tega sekali huh." Ucapnya lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Apa kau pikir aku seperti itu. Lihat!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pipinya yang memerah. "Ini juga." Tunjuknya pada rambut yang sudah diikat tak rapih. "Lalu ini." Tunjuknya pada lengan kanannya bekas cakaran.

"Itu semua apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Yaa! Kau yang melakukannya saat aku mencoba membangunkanmu tadi. Kau tidur selama 4 jam penuh dengan menyiksa ku. Arra!"

"Mwo ini semua salahku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Yaa... Kyunggie-ah, mianhamnida.. jeongmal mian." Baekhyun melepaskan jurus aegyo-nya yang membuah Kyungsoo tak dapat menolaknya.

"Ne. Kalau aku bukan temanmu. Mungkin kau sudah ku bawa ke kantor polisi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada main-main.

"Untung saja aku temanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Oh ya. Kau belum beri tahu alasan kau tidak tidur semalam." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nanti saja. Aku lapar. Aku akan ke kantin." Baekhyun pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"YAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak pada yeoja yang meninggalkannya tadi.

**-21 days-**

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Kyungie-ah jebal... Malam ini aku menginap ne."

"Bagaimana dengan nenekmu? Nenek akan kesepian." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ayolah."

"Bukankah kau akan menginap jika nenek pergi ke luar kota saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kau belum menceritakannya padaku." Pinta Kyungsoo tentang kejadian Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidur dirumahnya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan setelah di rumahmu. Yakso!" Baekhyun pun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

**-21 days-**

Baekhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Yah bisa dibilang Kyungsoo paling kaya di desanya karena Ayahnya saja bekerja di luar kota.

"Andai aku punya tempat tidur seenak ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Setiap kali kesini kau selalu mengatakan itu." Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah ceritakan." Pintanya dengan aegyo.

"Baiklah.. Aegyo mu itu sungguh manjur. Jadi begini.. Dirumahku ada seorang Ahjussi menurutku dia tampan, tinggi, suaranya sexy dan sempurna."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku aneh dengannya, dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi kecuali sekolah ataupun kemarin aku ke rumahmu."

"Lalu apanya yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur? Apa wajahnya sangat..."

"Ssstt.." Baekhyun memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Anehnya Nenekku tak melihatnya, dan mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Aku kan takut Kyungie." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Benarkah? Apa dia hantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Molla. Tapi dia bilang dia harus menemukan raganya."

"Jangan-jangan rohnya terpisah dengan tubuhnya." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. benar. Tapi aku lupa namanya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. "Apa seperti itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tau drama 49 hari itu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Jung Il Woo dia sungguh tampan tak ada yang mam.."

"YAA! Bukan waktunya mengagumi wajahnya. Di dalam drama itu seseorang yang di temuinya adalah penyebab kecelakaannya. Benarkan ?"

"Itu sebuah drama Kyungie. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Atau kau yang harus menemukan tubuhnya?"

"Mwo?" Ucapnya kaget.

"Kau tau darimana dia berasal?"

"Ne, dia bertanya bagaimana cara ke Seoul."

**-21 days-**

Sinar matahari bersinar cerah memberikan kehangatan bagi seorang yeoja yang masih betah terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sama sekali bukan miliknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumannya pelan sambil menatap jam diding di kamar Kyungsoo. "OMO!" Baekhyun memekik keras dan spontan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah Baekhyun." Terdengar suara Kyungsoo di bawah.

"MWO? Ini sudah pukul 8 bagaimana jika songsaenim."

"Yaa! Kau pikun atau apa hari ini hari minggu. Pabbo." Meskipun setengah tidur, namun Kyungsoo mampu saja mencaci teman dekatnya ini .

"Jinjja? Minggu? YAA! Aku harus pulang Kyungie-ah." Dengan cepat Baekhyun turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo lalu meraih tasnya dan berlari kerumahnya dengan mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang di bawa dari rumahnya kemarin.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang aku bisa tidur nyenyak di kasurku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk gulingnya.

**-21 days-**

Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke rumahnya dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa.

"Nenek?" panggil Baekhyun dengan keras ke dalam rumah.

"Kau kembali?" Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Kau masih disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu aku harus kemana?" Tanyanya balik.

"Sudahlah pergi. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Seoul." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu rumah. "Kau boleh pergi."

Dengan wajah menunjukan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikata yeoja itu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sedangkan Baekhyun pergi kedalam kamarnya .

Tak berapa kemudian ia keluar rumah itu, pandangannya menyapu seluruh halaman rumah.

"Ternyata ia benar pergi." Guman Baekhyun pelan.

Seperti biasa setiap hari minggu ia akan pergi ke toko milik Han Eonni untuk membantunya di dalam toko. Sementara neneknya pasti sudah pergi ke tempat lahan pertanian milik perusahaan yang memperkerjakan orang-orang disana termasuk nenek Baekhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo. Eonni mianhamnida aku telat."

"Ne. Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ssi" Ucap Ajumma yang masih terlihat muda itu.

"Han Kang dimana? Aku tak melihatnya?" Baekhyun melihat sekitar toko sembako itu untuk mencari anak berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Noona!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu adalah Han Kang.

"Han Kang-ah." Baekhyun pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Han Kang.

"Noona kau cantik." Ucap Han Kang polos.

"Kau sangat tampan."

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan pergi hari ini. Tolong jaga ne."

"Ne. Woo~ kalian mau liburan ne?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kami akan ke rumah mertuaku saja Baekhyun-ah. Annyeong." Yeoja yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan anak namjanya pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Waktu sudah pukul 3 sore. Baekhyun cukup sibuk hari ini karena banyak orang yang berbelanja. Melihat pengunjung sudah sepi, Baekhyun pun menyalakan tv yang terpajang di toko itu. Tentu saja bukan tv LCD atau LED melainkan tv yang masih berukuran besar kebelakang.

_"__Sampai saat ini keluarga dari PCY Group itu masih menantikan sadarnya pewaris dari peruhaan terbesar itu . Park Chanyeol mengalami koma setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi..."_

"Bukankah itu Ahjussi yang ada di rumah ku?" Tanya Baekhyun menunjuk layar tv yang menampilkan foto milik Park Chanyeol. "Berarti di-di-a.."

"Baekhyun-ah aku pulang." Baekhyun menolah pada asal suara si pemilik toko itu.

"Eonni-ya aku pulang sekarang ne. Ada sesuatu yang penting." Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari keluar toko itu untuk sampai kerumahnya.

"Ahjussi!" Panggilnya saat ada di dalam rumah. "Ahjussi kau dimana?" Baekhyun berteriak di sekeliling rumahnya.

"Percuma saja. Aish... aku sudah mengusirnya. Dia pasti benar-benar pergi." Dengan pasrah Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya lalu terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ahjussi kau dimana?" Ucapnya lemah dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi!" Suara bariton itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

*******TBC*******

**Gimana? gimana? gimana pendapat reader tentang chapter ke 3 ini? masih lanjutkah?**

**Mohon reviewnya^^**

**Gomawo ****nvtml eonni yang selalu support Haerinee^^**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong ! Akhirnya Chanpter 4 muncul. Oke Haerinee ga bakalan banyak ngomong. Langsung aja yaaaaaa...Hati-hati typo**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**21 DAYS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 4—**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjussi kau dimana?" Ucapnya lemah dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi!" Suara bariton itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

**-21 days-**

Baekhyun melompat kaget dan langsung memeluk namja tinggi itu tanpa harus memperdulikan status namja itu yang sebagai roh.

Sementara Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa seperti tersetrum listrik hebat di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kau kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dalam pelukan. "Ah aneh. Kenapa aku bisa memelukmu." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi. Sedangkan seseorang yang bisa melihatku berada disini. Aku mohon. Tolonglah aku." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau adalah anak pewaris PCY Group?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kau tau dari mana?"

"Uhmm.. aku melihatnya di tv tempat ku bekerja." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Dia tau caranya ke Seoul?"

"Molla. Seoul sangat jauh. Nenek pasti tak akan memberiku izin."

"Baek, aku mohon jangan sentuh aku rasanya sangat sakit." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ung? Tadi aku memelukmu. Apa itu menyakitkan? Mian." Baekhyun langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Anni.. Annia tak mengapa kok. Kau boleh memelukku semaumu."

"Kau itu plin-plan yeol. Tadi kau bilang aku jangan menyentuhmu nah lalu sekarang kau bilang aku boleh memeluku sema—ump."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memberhentikan ocehan yeoja manis yang cerewet itu dengan bibirnya.

"Chan—"

"Jangan bicara." Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun perlahan.

Sensasi yang aneh bagi Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya dan bergerak pelan. Baekhyun terbawa suasana hingga memejamkan kedua matanya. Ciuman prtama Baekhyun di ambil oleh roh tampan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa Baekhyun seperti kehabisan nafas.

"A-ku tak me-nger-"

"Diamlah dan atur nafasmu. Kau seperti habis lari marathon saja."

**-21 Days-**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di depannya. Keduanya terduduk di atas kasur lipat Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela kamar melihat bintang yang indah diluar sana.

"Berhenti menatapku." Sebuah suara khas Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya gelagapan.

"Hah.. Oh Ti-tidak aku.."

"Aku mengetahuinya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Oh. Aku masih tak mengerti. Kau roh, tapi aku bias merasakanmu seperti orang hidup dan hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu. Juga... mengapa kau bias ada disini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Mungkin takdir." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Takdir? Apakah ini takdirku juga jika ciuman pertamaku diambiloleh roh seperti mu. Ini tak adil, bagaimana pun..."

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapan Chanyeol membuah Baekhyun terdiam.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menganga tak menyangka. "Hahahaha kau bercanda? Kau sepertinya gila."Detik berikutnya Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baekhyun-ah apa sesuatu terjadi di dalam?" Terdengar neneknya berteriak dari luar.

"Tidak nenek aku baik-baik saja." Teriaknya.

"Aku serius. Baek tatap aku."

"Shireo!"

"Baek."

"Baiklah yeol." Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan kedua tangannya berada di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Itu akan membuatmu kesakitan." Ucap Baekhyun memundurkan dirinya dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek." Ucap Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. 3 hari yang lalu tepatnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahu ku. Aku tau kau kesakitan menahannya."

Chanyeol pun melepaskan kedua tanggannya dari bahu Baekhyun.

**-21 Days-**

Baekhyun sedang berada di kelasnya. Ini memang sudah malam, namun kegiatan rutinnya yaitu setiap malam senin dan kamis ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke depan kelas.

"Ne?"

"Sejak hari senin kau bertingkah aneh. Ini hari kamis, artinya kau sudah 4 hari tersenyum seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi?" Teman baik yang biasa di bilang sahabatnya ini memang paling cerewet jika Baekhyun mengalami sesuatu.

Tapi faktanya Baekhyunlah yang paling cerewet daripada Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungie." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Ne Kyungie. Kau menggemaskan." Baekhyun mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Yaa! Appo." Kyungsoo mengelus pipi bulatnya yang sudah merah.

**-21 Days-**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan senang. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan berpisah di persimpangan jalan bersama Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia akan bernyanyi asal sambil bersepeda. Namun akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada harus menaiki sepeda. Karena dengan jalan kaki, Baekhyun bias bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Selama kau ada disini aku tidak merasa lelah."

"Tapi ini panas. Rumahmu juga sangatlah jauh." Ucap Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku suah terbiasa Yeol."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya di belakang Baekhyun.

"_Oneul tara geunyang jom..." _**Davichi – Missing You Today.**

"Suaramu indah Baek. Mengapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nenek melarangku. Tunggu.." Baekhyun mnghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang di depan rumah nenek.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Lintah darat itu selalu datang kesini setiap hari senin." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk wanita yang memakai pakaian hitam tertutup seperti sedang menyamar.

"Lintah darat?"

"Nenek bilang aku harus menjauhinya. Dia menginginkanku. Kau ingat? Senin kemarin aku pulang sore hanya ingin tidak bertemu wanita itu."

"Berapa hutang yang kau punya?"

"Entahlah nenek tak mengatakan."

Baekhyun pun dengan berani melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan wanita yang berpakaian hitam dengan kaca mata tebal berwarna hitam yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya.

"YAA! NENEK TIDAK ADA. KAU MAU APA HUH?!" teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Baek.."

"SUDAHLAH PERGI! NENEK TAK AKAN MENYERAHKANKU PADA LINTAH DARAT SEPERTIMU! DASAR PENGHISAP UANG. BERAPA HUTANG YANG NENEK PUNYA PADAMU. NANTI AKAN KU GANTI HUH. SEKARANG PERGILAH!" Baekhyun terus berteriak hingga wanita yang lebih tua itu menangis.

"Baekhyun aku adalah..."

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata wanita itu Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya.

Wanita itu membuka kaca matanya.

"Bukankah itu Kang Min Kyung? Seorang penyanyi." Ucap Chanyeol di hadapan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tak akan melihatnya.

Chanyeol terus memeperhatikan Kang Min Kyung itu hingga wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil super mewah itu dan berlalu di hadapannya.

**-21 Days-**

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun yang sedang menulis tetap tidak berhenti pada bukunya.

"Kau yakin Ibumu telah meninggal?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Uhmm… Aniaa aniaa.. Lanjutkan saja." Chanyeol pun mendudukan dirinya yang semula berbaring.

Percakapan singkat tadi membuat suasana kamar kembali hening. Chanyeol sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa malam ini. Baiklah Baekhyun memang sedang focus pada PRnya kali ini hingga Chanyeol tidak bias mengajaknya bercanda seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Sudah sepuluh hari aku berada disini. Aku merindukan Appa ku Eomma ku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Chan.."

"Sudah tak usah berhenti mengerjakan tugasmu. Cukup dengarkan saja jika kau ingin."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun pun kembali menulis pada bukunya.

"Kau tau? Aku anak satu-satunya di keluargaku. Semua yang aku minta pasti akan dituruti oleh orang tuaku. Namun kedua orang tuaku semakin sibuk hingga tak ada waktu untuk berkumpul bersamaku, jika ada itupun pasti hanya membicarakan tentang perusahaan kami. Aku ingin…"

"Yeol, kau masih beruntung dapat mempunyai kedua orang tuamu dan harta. Sedangkan aku?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun di depannya. Tidak tau dia harus mengatakan apa.

"Sebenarnya masih beruntung kau yang bias mendapatkan kasih sayang yang penuh dari nenekmu."

"Yaa! Kau tidak tau nenekku sering menyiksaku." Baekhyun terlihat pura-pura kesal.

"Yaa! Suruh siapa kau berhenti menulis eoh?" Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan memukul Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa Songsaenim ku huh! Kau ingin memukulku? Pukul saja jika kau bias." Baekhyun bangkin dari duduknya dan bertolak pinggang menantang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihatnya pun langsung bangkit dan berdiri. Memang sebuah kenyataan Chanyeolah yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus mendongakan kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah ternyata kau lebih pendek dariku hahaha.."

"Yaa! Berhenti tertawa atau akan ku sentuh kau!"

"Sentuh saja jika kau berani pendek!" Nada bicara Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada kata pendek membuat Baekhyun mulai geram.

"Awas kau…"

'_Tok tok tok'_

"Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam eoh?" Tanya neneknya dari luar.

"Ne? Tidak ada, aku sedang berlatih drama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah lihat, sekarang kau seperti orang gila, nenekmu saja mengira kau bicara sendiri. Kau berbohong padanya, mengapa kau…"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Lihatlah, baru saja kau diberi ciuman. Wajahmu sudah memerah seperti itu haha.."

Terlihat Chanyeol seperti akan mencium balik Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun segera memundurkan dirinya.

"Lusa aku akan ke Seoul." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti, ketika akan menciumnya.

**-21 Days-**

Pagi ini Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tentu saja ada hal penting yang akan di bicarakan dengan neneknya mengenai kedatangan seorang guru sekolahnya.

"Aku mohon nek. Izinkan aku untuk mengikuti ujuian itu." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan wanita paruah baya di sebelahnya.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Nenek, seharusnya kau mengerti. Baekhyun adalah anak pintar di sekolah kami, dan ia harus dapat membuktikan bahwa ia patut di banggakan."

"Baiklah jika itu untuk kebaikan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terlihat senang mendengarkan perkataan neneknya itu.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini. Saat di Seoul nanti, carilah Ibumu. Ibumu masih hidup." Ucap Neneknya lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Jeongmal? Eomma masih hidup?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Songsaenim Ahn.

**-21 Days-**

Sore itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di atas bukit di belakang rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya menatap lurus pada matahari sore yang indah.

"Yeol.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Chanyeol menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggilnya namun keduanya hening beberapa saat.

"Mataharinya sangat indah kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Mwo? Kau bilang tidak? Apa maksudmu huh! Kau.."

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya." Chanyeol merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tersembuyi di balik tatapan Baekhyun.

"Oh ne.. besok aku akan ke Seoul bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kau pasti senang kan akhirnya dapat kembali ke Seoul?"

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol berteriak saat di rasa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja." Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong." Chanyeol berkata lembut.

"Yeol… Jika kau sudah menemukan ragamu. Apa kita masih akan seperti ini?"

**-21 Days-**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di Seoul. Dengan perbekalan seadanya mereka berdua mampu tidak tersesat di Seoul. Oh tunggu… sesuatu terlupakan. Tentunya ada Chanyeol yang sebagai pemandu mereka saat berada di perjalanan.

"DAEBAK!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan keras saat melihat gedung-gedung tinggi tertangkap di kedua matanya.

"Waktu kita hanya 10 hari. Jika kita berhasil kita bisa berada disini lebih lama." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Bus yang mereka naiki pun berhenti di tempat yang dituju, yaitu rumah bibi Kyungsoo yang berada di Seoul. Memang tempatnya sederhana namun itu cukup nyaman.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering ke Seoul?" Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Memang. Namun ini baru pertama kalinya aku bersamamu Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian menekan tombol bel rumah.

**-21 Days-**

Suasana yang sangat hangat. Berkumpul dengan bibi dan paman Kyungsoo di malam hari, dengan beberapa hidangan yang lezat menu untuk makan malam.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak." Ucap bibi Kyungsoo yang mengambilkan nasi untuk Baekhyun.

"Ne Kamsahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Protes Kyungsoo saat melihat bibinya lebih perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ini. Kau sudah sering kami manjakan Kyungie." Ucap paman Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah selamat makan."

Bibi Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak punya anak. Entah mengapa sudah beberapa tahun menikah namun tetap saja keluarganya belum juga mendapatkan seorang anak. Itulah sebabnya kadang kali bibi Kyungsoo suka memanjakan Kyungsoo di rumahnya dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

**-21 Days-**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di jalanan Seoul. Ujian masuk universitas beberapa hari lagi. Namun mereka berdua memilih bersenang-senang untuk pergi ke tempat ramai.

"Wahh disini sungguh menakjubkan." Ucap Baekhyun tak henti-henti memuji setiap hal yang ia lihat di sekitarnya.

"Cih… aku sudah bosan melihatnya." Cibir Chanyeol yang disebelahnya.

"Yaa! Kau.."

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat tingkah Baekhyun seperti akan memkukul seseorang di belakangnya.

"Anni." Baekhyun pun menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Lihat temanmu mengira kau gila." Chanyeol masih saja tak bosan-bosan mengejek Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun memilih diam dan tidak perduli atas segala cacian atau kalimat-kalimat yang Chanyeol katakana. Yang sebenarnya itu akan membuat orang lain termasuk Kyungsoo mengiranya Baekhyun gila.

"Ohh bukankah itu gedung PCY Group?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat sebuah gedung di seberang sana dengan tulisan **_'PCY GROUP'_** diatasnya.

"Aww.." Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan suara Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Benar saja Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang di bantu berdiri oleh seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Mereka manis sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

.**.**

**.**

*******TBC*******

**YO! YO! YO~~~ Akhirnya ini chapter selesai juga di hari ini... Ini Chapter udah berusaha di bikin panjang, walau sebenernya segitu segitu aja sih kkk~**

**Gimana masih mau lanjutkan sama FF gajelas ini? kkkk~**

**Mohon REVIEWnya^^**

**Kamsahamnida : ****Baby Kim, ChanBaekLuv, VampireDPS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Yo! Yo~Annyeong ! Akhirnya Haerinee punya waktu buat lanjutin FF yang terbengkalai ini. Mian, updatenya terlalu lama. Semoga Chapter 5 ini tidak mengecewakan. Hati-hati typo!**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**21 DAYS**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

**-Chapter 5-**

Kedua namja tinggi itu berjalan berdampingan diantara lorong koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya berhenti di depan ruangan kamar pasien VVIP. Keduanya berjas dokter dan membawa beberapa alat yang sudah tersedia di dalam tas hitam itu.

Dirasa ruangan itu aman mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Lakukan!" Perintah namja yang lebih tinggi itu kepada rekannya.

Yang diperintah segera mengeluarkan jarum suntik dan memasukannya kedalam selang infuse.

"ckck sebentar lagi tamatlah riwayatmu Park." Ucapnya dengan seringaian jahat.

"Cepatlah. Kita akan ketahuan." Namja yang tinggi itu semakin panik.

"Baik. Sudah selesai."

Dirasa misinya sudah selesai. Kedua namja itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yakin ini akan berhasil Tao?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Serahkan saja padaku Wu Yi Fan."

**-21 days-**

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah…" Pekik Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sakit seolah olah ada yang menyerangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun panic.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Baek aku lapar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kau kembali?" Baekhyun melihat kearah dimana tadi Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau cari Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ah anni. Baiklah kita makan." Ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau tanya dimana aku saat ini pada Jongin."

"Kau sekarang disini bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. kita sekarang di sini di Seoul." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berada di depan. Nampaknya Kyungsoo mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Aishhh maksudku ragaku."

"Mana aku tahu, aku tak kenal Jongin atau pun siapa disini."

"Yaak kau."

"Aku tak ingin dikira gila bodoh. Hanya karena berbicara…"

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat temannya mengomel tak jelas.

"Ne?" Baekhyun bertanya seolah-olah dirinya tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Kedai Ramyeon." Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk salah satu kedai di pinggir jalan itu.

**-21 days-**

Malam itu di Seoul.

Entah kenapa saat ini dia tidak bias tidur, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Hmm.." Guman Baekhyun.

"Sudah dua puluh hari aku tidak merasakan makanan yang enak, mengendarai mobil mewah, merasakan hal yang manusia lakukan." Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melipat kakinya di atas kasur.

"Aku ingin segera kembali."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Anni hiks.."

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Bagaiman jika kau sudah kembali, tapi kau tak mengenalku?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku. Tentu saja aku ingat, aku tak akan melupakanmu Baek. Yakso." Chanyeol pun memberikan jari kelingkingnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Itu akan semakin sakit." Baekhyun berdiri menghampiri jendela.

"Ayolah hanya jari kelingking saja."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak ma..ump.."

Dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Rasanya sangat hangat. Sampai Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol benar-benar ada dan benar-benar hidup disampingnya bukan hanya sebagai roh tapi sebagai seorang manusia seutuhnya.

"A—ku b-bi—lang.." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

"Jangan berbicara." Ucap Chanyeol disela sela ciuman.

Usaha Baekhyun untuk meberontak sia-sia, karena Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada dinding kamar membuat Baekhyun terhimpit.

**-21 days-**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan tentunya Chanyeol pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat tentunya. Karena Baekhyun tau harga barang-barang disana sangatlah mahal dan Baekhyun harus menghemat.

"Kau suka kalung itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi sebuah kalung putih berliontinkan bintang.

"Ini sangat indah." Guman Baekhyun pelan.

"Beli saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Uangku tak akan cukup untuk membeli itu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Katakan, atas nama Park Chanyeol."

"Permisi." Dengan keras Baekhyun memanggil pegawai toko perhiasan itu.

"Ne, ada yang bias kami bantu."

"Tolong saya ingin kalung ini atas nama Park Chanyeol."

"Ne?" Tanya pegawai itu.

"Iyaa Park Chanyeol. Dia yang akan membayar."

"Park Chanyeol anak pemilih PCY Group?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ne."

"Haahaa yang benar saja. Bukannya dia sedang berada dirumah sakit atas insidennya yang lalu." Pegawai itu terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Aku kekasih Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berteriak hingga pegawai itu berhenti tertawa.

"Yang benar saja. Aku juga ingin jadi kekasihnya. Dia tampan, kaya dan.. hey! Kau sudah gila ya."

"Aku sunguh-sungguh mengatakan hal yang.."

"Banyak yang mengaku menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang pergilah." Pegawai itu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Haahaa bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terbahak di sampingnya.

"Berhenti! Itu tak lucu. Lihat saja nanti aku akan membawa Park Chanyeol."

"Yaa! Aku sudah disini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja dia tak melihatmu." Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Liontin yang indah. Bintang, bagaikan Baekhyun yang besinar terang dan indah di malam hari. Andaikan aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih memandangi kalung itu.

**-21 days-**

Kembali pada dua namja itu. Saat ini dua namja itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan pakaian biasa saja.

"Keluarkan kartu identitas." Ucap dua orang petugas di depan kamar VVIP milik Chanyeol.

Ya memang sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat kondisi Chanyeol semakin buruk atas dua dokter illegal itu yaitu makhluk berdarah China yang sampai saat ini menginginkan seorang Park Chanyeol lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Kami teman Chanyeol." Keduanya pun memperlihatkan kartu identitas palsunya.

"Baiklah waktu kalian hanya 15 menit di dalam."

"Hey bung. Kami temannya kau tidak tau, waktu seperti itu terlalu singkat."

"Sudahlah Tao." Yi Fan segera masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Tao.

**-21 days-**

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sendiri. Ia benar-benar bingung jika harus berpisah dengan teman yeojanya itu.

Kadang kadang Kyungsoo bias pergi sendiri dan melupakan temannya.

"Baekhyun." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah suara mengucapkan namanya, memang pelan karena mereka berpapasan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ne?" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhya dan tak mengenali siapa wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Baekhyun memandangi wanita itu lama hingga wanita itu menariknya untuk dating ke pelukannya.

"Neo nugu-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Wanita itu pun memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ah NEO! Ada apa kau membuntutiku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ikut aku." Wanita itu pun menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sekarang keduanya tengah berada di tangga darurat, wanita itu yang Baekhyun pun tidak kenal membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Datanglah." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kertas berisikan alamat. "Kumohon, aku akan mengatakan semua jika…" Ucapan itu terhenti saat ponsel wanita itu berbunyi.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu menutup panggilannya. Lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti atas ucapan wanita tadi.

**-21 days-**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari pintu tangga darurat dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama namja. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun beberapa meter dari jarak Kyungsoo terlihat Chanyeol yang terduduk di bawah.

Spontan Baekhyun mengubah arah kakinya menuju Chanyeol yang terduduk di bawah.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun panic.

Baekhyun tak perduli jika orang disekitarnya berkata bahwa ia gila atau apa. Yang jelas saat ini Baekhyun sangat khawatir pada namja yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol pelan berlutut di tanah.

"Jangan bohong kumohon." Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Yeol cepat katakan. Kau.."

"Baek. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba dating.

"Aku..anni.. tadi aku.. Siapa namja tadi." Baekhyun pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi. Molla.. kau tau apa yang dia katakan?"

"Baek to—long.." Chanyeol merintih kesakitan.

"Me-memangnya apa?" Baekhyun berusaha berkata senormal mungkin. Sungguh ia sangat cemas pada Chanyeol.

"Baek kau.. wajahmu pucat. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak Kyungsoo aku.. aku.." Baekhyun terus menggerutu saat dibawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"Tidak bias wajahmu sudah memucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan pergi menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tempat kosong. Tidak ada Chanyeol disana.

"Ada apa Baek?" Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat seseorang yang membuatku tidak dapat tidur semalaman karena aku ketakutan. Aku pernah menceritakannya kepadamu."

"Jadi dia benar-benar ada?"

"Sekarang tidak. Aku mohon bantulah aku mencarinya." Baekhyun semakin panic ia berlari kesana-kesini untuk mencarai Park Chanyeol.

"Kumohon Chanyeol kau dimana sekarang?"

"Kau mencariku?" Setidaknya satu kalimat itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan dapat bernafas lega.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun berjalan mundur dari tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. "Aku tak dapat menyentuhmu."

"Ini sudah berakhir Baek. Terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baek. Apa Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dating bersama namja itu.

"Kau.. kau Kim Jongin kan. Kau teman Chanyeol. Antarkan aku cepat, antar aku dimana Chanyeol berada. CEPAT!"

"Baekhyun Berhenti! ini mustahil." Ucap Chanyeol dengan keras.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol disampingnya. Ia terus berlari kea rah rumah sakit dimana Chanyeol berada. Apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun harus mengantarkan roh Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan kamar VVIP Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin bingung melihat Ibu Chanyeol keluar tak sadarkan diri.

"Manager." Ucap Jongin melihat Manager keluarga Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau bersabarlah. Temanmu sudah.." Manager memeluk erat Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Langkahnya melemah melihat raga Chanyeol tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sudah dingin.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

"Baekhyun berhenti. Sekarang kau harus merelakanku agar aku dapat pergi."

"Tidak."

"Baek dengarkan aku. Jika aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal maka aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari 21 hari saat kita bertemu."

"Aku akan membuatmu hidup." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku berjanji. Aku ingin Park Chanyeol hidup, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin Park Chanyeol hidup. Tidak perduli dia mengingat ku atau tidak. Aku mohon hidupkanlah Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mencium tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dirasakan sesuatu bergerak dalam genggamannya.

"Daebak.. ini mustahil tapi ini benar benar nyata. PARK CHANYEOL HIDUP." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Terutama Ibu Chanyeol dan Ayah Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari Shanghai.

"Ini ajaib." Ucap sang dokter yang menangani Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar, suara lemah dan parau. "Kau siapa?" Lalu detik berikutnya suara Chanyeol terdengar bingung.

"Mwo?"

*******TBC*******

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?**

**Masih mau lanjut atau End?**

**Makin gajelas yaa-_- Mian, Haerinee bikin FF berdasarkan apa yang ada dipikiran Haerinee.**

**Gomawo uri reader yang setia baca FF Haerinee^^ Jeongmal Gomawo~~~**

**Mohon REVIEW nyaaaaa! ^^**

**Gomawo^^**


End file.
